prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Asahina Mirai
is one of the two main characters of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. She is a thirteen year old girl who is rather strange and interested in various things. Mirai's alter ego is the legendary . Her catchphrases are and . Appearance As a civilian, Mirai has purple eyes and short golden blonde hair with a small part of it put up with a pink bow and a braid tied in the back. She wears a dress with a light pink top and puffy sleeves and a light blue skirt. She also wears pink shoes with white knee-high socks. As Cure Miracle, she becomes taller and her hair lengthens to her midback and becomes a brighter blonde. Part of her hair is styled in a ponytail on the right side of her head and is held in a dark pink bow. Her eyes also become light purple. There is a light green ring around the ponytail. She also wears a pink headband with a small pink witch hat with a heart. There is a white frill under it and a string of pearls hanging from it. Her dress is light pink on the top with puffy sleeves and a dark pink bow and a pink crystal in the center. The second half of the dress is dark pink with smaller pink bows in the front and is longer on the left side. The skirt has a light pink and a white layer. Around her waist is a belt with blue, red and yellow spheres around it. She also wears short light pink gloves with a gold bracelet around each wrist and light pink boots with pink toetips and gold anklets. In her Ruby Style form, her hair is styled in twintails with red ribbons and a headband. The hat has a red heart hanging from it. She wears a red dress with short puffy sleeves and pink hearts decorating it. The skirt is lined with white lace with a red and white ribbon with a heart in the center. There is a red and white bow on the left side of her chest with a ruby gem in the center and she also wears a red and white choker that ties in the back and red heart-shaped earrings. She also wears long white gloves and long red and white stockings with red shoes. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with part of it braided and adorn with blue and pink decorations. Her headband is now light blue and her hat has a wing jutting from it. She wears a white top adorned with pink pearls in the shoulders with a purple and white skirt with the white layer having a pink gradient. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat-like garment with a sapphire gem on the throat and pink ribbons in the front and back. She has light blue arm warmers with a pearl at the top and a cream-colored scarf around her arms. She also wears gold sandals and light blue leg warmers. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in giant braids held by blue and pink candy-shaped clips. She wears a puffy yellow dress with a light orange vest and a red bow with a topaz stone in the center. Light teal and purple candies decorate the front and there is a yellow bow in the back. There is also a light yellow skirt underneath. Her shoes are orange with light yellow tights. She also wears a choker with a heart hanging from it and frilly light yellow wristbands. Personality Mirai is a thirteen year old girl who is just about to enter junior high. She's a strange, funny, lovely and energetic girl who is interested in various things. Her stuffed bear Mofulun that she was given by her grandmother, Kanako, is very important to her and she admires Riko a lot. Her goal is to study magic she loves while trying to gain Riko's admiration. History Meeting Rico And Becoming a Witch Pretty Cure Relationships Cure Miracle "The two of us are miraculous! Cure Miracle!" ふたりの奇跡！キュアミラクル！ Futari no kiseki! Kyua Mirakuru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mirai. Alongside Riko, she transforms with the phrase Cure Up・RaPaPa!. Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks * * * * Etymology : means 'morning', means 'day' while has no meaning when it is by itself. : Mirai has only one meaning which is 'future'. Cure Miracle means an effect or extraordinary event in the physical world that surpasses all known human or natural powers and is ascribed to a supernatural cause http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/miracle%7C Songs Mirai's voice actress, Takahashi Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Horie Yui, who voices Riko. Duets *CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Trivia *Cure Miracle is the fourth pink Cure to have blonde hair, after Cure Peach, Cure Heart and Cure Flora. **However, she is the only pink Cure to also have blonde hair in civilian form as well. **As Ruby Style she is the fifth blonde-haired Cure to have twintails, the first four being Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Peach and Cure Sunshine. *Mirai is the second youngest pink Cure in the franchise, the first being Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Cure Miracle is the fourth Cure after Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora and Cure Twinkle to wear gloves. She is then followed by her teammate Cure Magical. **She, however, doesn't wear gloves in her Sapphire and Topaz Style Forms. She does wear some in her Ruby form. *Mirai is the third Cure to have three kanjis in her surname, the first two being Myoudouin Itsuki and Amanogawa Kirara. *Mirai is the first Cure to own a mascot who was once just an original stuffed bear until it gained the ability to talk after she became a Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!